kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 004
Gratitude Thankyou so much Puntori for your Excellent translation effort! I am very Grateful. May you prosper! (If you ever need any articles to be translated to the Chinese or Taiwanese language, then I would gladly help you). Yours Sincerely, From --Jose77 2 Dhjetor 2006 04:18 (UTC) Leonardo da Vinci Shumë mirë ja bëre që e ktheve këtë artikull në emrin origjinal. Tung. --Λeternus 3 Dhjetor 2006 10:37 (UTC) Skender Monolli + Besim Latifi A ben ndonje reshersh ti para se te vendosesh artikuj ne kategorin e dyshimt... Beli fillimisht po te them se eshte mire qe diskutimet t'i nenshkruash qe te dihet se kush ka shkruar ne diskutim. E vura ne dyshim sepse artikujt ndoshta emrat i kan te sakt edhe epitetin por permbatje nuk ka. Lexo qe te dy artikujt dhe shihe se cfar ke postuar. Sepaku edhe ai gjysem artikulli te jet i organizuar. Kur i vej artikujt nen dyshim e bej kete per t'i lene hapsire redaktuesit fillestar ose ndonje redaktuesi tjeter qe te bej ndonje ndryshim qe do te sjell dobi, perndryshe do t'a kisha grisur. Pra e kam vlersuar nismen e artikullit por jo edhe permbajtjen (qe s'ka asgje). (Puntori 12 Dhjetor 2006 15:11 (UTC)) *Me te vertet eshte vetem nje fillim, por ato informata, edhe pse jane te shkurta, jane te sakta. Une e njof familjen e ketyre te dyve personalisht, dhe do te grumbulloj disa informata me te gjera, por kjo merr pak kohe. Nje artikull i dyshimt, per mua eshte nje artikull, qe supozohet qe nuk eshte i vertet, per ate edhe reagimi im. Tung Beli 13 Dhjetor 2006 10:01 (UTC) :: Beli, tregoma pse keta dy jane per Wikipedia rendesishme, apo 100 tjeret qe jane krijuar per ushtaret shqiptar ne maqedoni, ne fund te fundit ketu artikull nuk kane kuptim, se mbi 10000 vet kane qene ne lufte, gjysa prej atyre kane vdekur, apo apet se apet nuk duhet cdo njeri patjeter te gjindet ketu, mos me kupton keq por na nuk jemi web-faqe speciale, per nje enciklopedi, tregoni cfare vlere kane keta persona per Wikipedia? Flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 13 Dhjetor 2006 19:52 (UTC) Thanks Tungjatjeta Puntori, thanks a lot for your very kind wellcome message. It is good to know that I can rely on Albanian Wikipedists! I'm doing now articles relating to Albanian art in huwiki:-) Shumë faleminderit. ---Pasztilla 12 Dhjetor 2006 13:36 (UTC) Dear Puntori, it is not important at all, but if you'll have a few minutes, can you please verify my shqipe? I gave an overview about my Albanian related articles on my Faqje e Përdoruesit, and I don't really speak Albanian, there might be a lot of mistakes. :-) Thanks a lot in advance. ---Pasztilla 12 Dhjetor 2006 15:33 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! ---Pasztilla 13 Dhjetor 2006 13:12 (UTC) Bs wikipedia Esselamu Alejkum, brate. Samo da te obavjestim da su tvoja korisnička stranica i stranica za razgovor na bs wikipediji zaštićene. Izvinjavam se zbog bosanskog, ali ja zaista ne razumijem albanski. Pozdrav Esselamu Alejkum, brother. I want to inform you that your user page and user talk page on bs wikipedia are protected. Sorry for english, but I really don't understand alabanian. Regards --Kahriman 20 Dhjetor 2006 14:20 (UTC) !Film Pse pe fshin kete kategori? Ky eshte indeksi i krejt filmave, qe permban krejt filmat ketu, shto kategori, amo mos e fshi kete. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:05 (UTC) :Nuk po e fshi, por po e radhis sepse kjo eshte kategori gjithperfshirese dhe duhet te permbaje vetem Kategori ne vete dhe jo artikuj. Shembull: PErse filmi (shembull) Proka te jet edhe tek kategoria Category:Filma shqip dhe tek kategoria Category:!Film kurse e kemi kete artikull tek Category:Filma shqip e kjo kategori eshte tek Category:!Film. :Une mendoj se ky shkallezim lehteson perdorimin e kategorive dhe gjetjen e artikujve. KJurse ajo kategori (Category:!Film) nuk duhet prekur sepse eshte permbledhese e gjitha kategorive (te cilat permbledhin nenkategori ose artikuj). :Shendet.(Puntori 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:10 (UTC)) ::E shoh se i ke rikthyer artikujt por une nuk e bera me mendjelehtesi ate permirsim por duke percjellur shembuj. Ja nje shembull konrket shihe Category:Lindje - Shekulli XVIII. ::Pyetje:Perse personat e lindur ne kete shekuj nuk figurojne direkt ketu? Pra e thjesht dhe e kuptueshme sepse gjenden ne vitin perkates e kjo kategori eshte e pergjitheshme dhe permban nenkategori qe eshte shum e paster dhe e mir kjo pune sepse i ndan gjerat dhe nuk i perzine. ::Sidoqofte me vjen mire qe reagove me kohe (edhe pse nuk e ke me te drejt kete here) por sepaku nuk kam punuar kot qe me pas te rikthehen. :: Shendet (Puntori 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:17 (UTC)) ::: Po amo kategoria:!Film eshte indeks dhe e kemi lene ashtu, d.m.th. qe ai te i permban krejt artikujt per filma, shenja ! shenon kategorine kryesore te filmave, kurse teknika dhe terma takojne ne kategorine film apo ato kategoria te veta, shtoj kategori amo mos e fshi kete, dhe kjo kategori ka me shume kuptim qe te permban krejt artikujt per film. Nuk mundesh te krahasohesh ate kategori me kete. Nuk i riktheva vec perqef, po ma shpejt po kryet puna, se sa me redaktua artikullin e meparshem. flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:24 (UTC) ::::Sidoqofte ashtu le te rrije edhe pse nese nuk ekziston nje shkallezim nje kategori me pafund artikuj nuk do te me duhej (kur e shoh me sy shfrytezuesi) sepse nuk do te mund te e gjej kush e di sa kohe nje artikull. Kete me se miri po e verej tek Category:Fshatra në Maqedoni e qe tani po jam i detyruar per lehtesim perdorimi te i ndaj artikujt ne pjese (kuptohet qe kan kuptim). :::: Shendet (Puntori 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:27 (UTC)) ::::: Mir qe e permende ate kategori, une po ta respektoi punen tonde, respektoi edhe ti temen, kjo kategori do te jep edhe informaciana se sa artikuj per filma kemi ketu, edhe une i ndaj artikujt ne pjesa po ketu nuk ka kuptim se jane ndam. Per me gjete nje artikull eshte kerkim motor majtas. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:32 (UTC) :::::: Mos me keqkupto. Une cdo here e respektoj punen qe e ben (se edhe ashtu po jemi pak). Cdo diskutim qe e bej e marr per te mire sikur sugjerimin qe e bej ashtu edhe qe ma bejne. :::::: Respekt. (Puntori 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:41 (UTC)) Kutia te artistët Wikipedia ëstë e njohur për thjeshtësinë, e jo për komplikim. Duhet që çdo përdorues të mund ta editoj pa menduar dhe pa ditur programim. Nuk e di pse po e komplikon punen pa nevojë, je duke bë sende që nuk ka nevojë. Mjafton lista ashtu si ishte deri tash, tabelat duhet të shërbej për të thjeshtësuar (psh te stampat) e jo për të komplikuar punën. Unë e shoh të panevojshme dhe kontraproduktive këtë çka je duke bë ti me tabela te artistët. Të kisha propozuar ta lësh, sa nuk bë shumë punë. Shpresoj nuk ma ze për të madhe. tung --bet_0 12 Janar 2007 19:41 (UTC) :Zakonisht gjat editimit percjell shembuj edhe nga wikipedia tjera. Gjeja e kutise e kuptoj se nje editues qe nuk eshte i njohur me editiminne wikipedia e shqeteson por per nje shfrytezues informatash kjo eshte shum e mire sepse i mblidhen informatat dhe nuk i shtrihen shum gjere. :Sidoqoft po e le kete. Nese nuk e ke bere kthimin e atyre redaktimeve po e bej une. Shendet (Puntori 12 Janar 2007 20:33 (UTC)) :: Ia jap drejt bet_0, si jane kone deri tash, mire ishin, lehtsohet puna dhe mundem me shkrua me shume info, prej cilit vite etj..., flm per mirkuptim. Ate stil si e ke be ti mundesh me be si stampe, dhe te filmat me shtua. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 12 Janar 2007 20:37 (UTC) :::Ok i ktheva si ken ma heret. Sa per stampen, jo jo se merr koh per secilin :D e keshtu sepaku punhet dicka e re. Shendet. (Puntori 12 Janar 2007 20:40 (UTC)) :::: Me keqkuptove, nuk thash tash me i bo, vec ke nje ide, a e bone a se bone ose najhere, eshte puna jote. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 12 Janar 2007 20:57 (UTC) :::::Jo jo nuk te keqkuptova, mir thua nuk duhet te them jo pergjithmon por prap mendoj se me mire te punohet dicka e re se te dekorohet dicka qe mund edhe pa ate te rrije :) Shendet. (Puntori 12 Janar 2007 21:56 (UTC)) Shiko këta artikuj ti merr vesh nga ekonomia, prandaj të drejtohem ti. shiko këta dy artikuj: Prodhimi i Brëndshëm Bruto dhe Bruto prodhimi vendor. nëse e kanë temën e njëjtë bëne njërin redirect te tjetri, shihe cili titull ka kuptim. unë nuk kam edhe aq njohuri nga ekonomia, se e kisha bë vetë. tung --bet_0 17 Janar 2007 10:48 (UTC) : Ok (Puntori 17 Janar 2007 10:49 (UTC)) Dear Brother This web site is good: http://www.discoverislam.com/ you will find some useful posters. I have question brother you told me in you massege that you are from abania bout your IP 213.160.62.56 from Switzerland. --Mohammed abushaban 23 Janar 2007 11:56 (UTC) DT OK, bëje atëherë një faqe "disambugiation" me të gjithë artikujt që i kanë inicialet DT. Dream Theater duhet të jenë në atë listë. Tung. --Λeternus 25 Janar 2007 20:22 (UTC) :Me sa e pashë unë, artikull tjetër me këto iniciale nuk ka, kështu që DT le të mbetet përcjellim i përkohshëm për artikullin Dream Theater. --Λeternus 25 Janar 2007 20:41 (UTC) : OK (Puntori 25 Janar 2007 20:56 (UTC)) Wiktionary: Tungjatjeta, Puntori. Sorry I do not write in Albanian. I am writing regarding this and this in sq.wikt. Appendices and/or indices are not proper lemmata in dictionaries. The different wiktionaries have the namespaces "Wiktionary:" and "Appendix:" to keep those lists in the most convenient place; i. e. out of the general space. In this way, the template can show a more accurate number of the real entries (except in cases like ru.wikt or el.wikt where currently you can find an extraordinarily huge number of pages having only structure but no information at all). Regards -Kokëpleshti (Piolinfax) 29 Janar 2007 22:54 (UTC) :Tungjatieta përseri. I was not blaming ru.wikt or el.wikt for what they are doing. I was just stating that they do have a extremely smaller number of articles than most people may think and that it will be so until actual information is added to them. A ready structure may be a real help for newcomers, and of course I am not against that, but it is necessary a minimun commintment and knowledge in the community for it to have the chance to become a robust dictionary. Ready structure is just like the opening of the house's doors but it is people the ones who will decide whether they will stay in the new abode and provide it with furniture. :> Who cares how many articles has albanian wik...? :I reckon many Albanians do; and some non-Albanians like me do (many of them, like me as well, interested in the development and dissemination of any language; especially minority ones); and, finally, not few number-obssessed wiktionarians from other language sites that perceive increasing numbers as if they were the data of a competition with winners and losers (or the ones who, fortunately, only perceive winners every time some information is added anywhere in a wiktionary :)). :Anyway, my mentioning ru.wikt and el.wikt in my previous message was just an unimportant digression, not the topic of it. I was telling you that the namespaces "Wiktionary:" and/or "Appendix:" are more suitable places for appendices and indices than the main space of the dictionary; that is the reason why I was trying to understand why you reverted my adding "Wiktionary:" to the currently empty links in those two templates. Is it not better to have them in the proper place from the very beginning? In that way, once those appendices are created it would not be necessary to rename them, manually or by robot, and have to deal with the many redirections left. :Shihemi më vonë! Regards. —Kokëpleshti (Piolinfax) 30 Janar 2007 03:33 (UTC) Kështu foli Zarathustra mesa di unë vepra kështu fliste zarathustra është titulli në gjuhën shqipe e jo Kështu foli Zarathustra nëse bon me ndrru . Edhe nese osht e mundun e kom botimin e parë të veprës nga shtëpia botuse "rilindja " prishtin 1981 me fotografu e me qu ktu ama spo di qysh shkon copyright-i,se jom fillestar : Titulli eshte "Kështu fliste Zarathustra" e sa i perket kopjimit te kopertines copyright-i e ben Book Cover e ke si zgjedhje gjat ngarkimit. (Puntori 4 Shkurt 2007 23:16 (UTC)) Rreth gjuheve Puntor ke harru me shkru dhe gjuhen Zvicrane, pra gjermanishtja e Zvicres, Italishtja e Zvicres dhe Frengjistja e Zvicres. kalo majr. : Jo nuk kam harru, por ne wikipedia shqip nuk kemi bere asnje artikull mbi gjermanishten e zvicres (dialekt) sepse kemi Gjuha gjermane, dmth gjermanishten qe merret edhe ne Zvicer si zyrtare. Drejt te te them nuk di si te them per kete gje, mund te e bejme Gjermanishtja zvicerane por pa e lidhur askund. (Puntori 14 Shkurt 2007 12:37 (UTC)) Tung Puntor, Okay ska lidhje, pos qe kujtova ndoshta e ke harruar. Kalo mire. Intewiki tung puntori. po e shoh se je duke i plotsuar artikujt me lidhje interwiki. në princip nuk është gabim dhe nuk kam kurgjë kundra. vetëm desh të tregoj se unë e plotsoj atë me robot dhe nuk ka nevojë të kopjohen të krejta lidhjet, mjafton vetëm një lidhje te një gjuhë tejtër që ka lidhje të tjera iw, roboti e bën punën pastaj vet dhe i plotëson krejt gjuhët, edhe te gjuhët tjera gjuhën shqipe. ta them që mos lodhesh pa nevojë. tung --bet_0 16 Shkurt 2007 09:47 (UTC) :O flm per sqarimin, une ne princip nuk e kisha synim kryesor interwikin por rregullimin e madhesive te fotografive te flamujve dhe stemave dhe njekohesisht thash meqe e bej njeren qe te mos editoheni shume here po e bej tjetern pa mos e ditur aftesine e robotit. flm per lehtesimin. (Puntori 16 Shkurt 2007 09:50 (UTC)) ::unë i kontrolloj gjithnjë artikujt e ri a kanë lidhje interwiki dhe i fus pastaj në një listë, pastaj sa kam mundësi i mbushi me to ata që nuk kanë, dhe e lëshoj robotin të punon te artikujt vetë. pasi që ti je duke krijuar më shumë artikuj se të tjerët këtu :) do të ishte mirë (jo vetëm ti) që artikujve të ri së paku një lidhje iw tu shkruajsh, (ti e bën këtë ashtu kështu, por jo gjithnjë) se ma lehtëson mua shumë punën, nuk kam nevojë pastaj ta kërkoj se me cilin artikull në gjermanisht ose anglisht përshtatet. tung --bet_0 16 Shkurt 2007 10:03 (UTC) ::: Mire, do te mundohem. :) Me takatin tem spaku 1 lidhje dota vendoj. (Puntori 16 Shkurt 2007 10:06 (UTC)) Elsas Tung Tung Puntor, flm per rregullimin e qyteteve, tani gjeta qe edhe nje faqe nuk eshte e perpunuar mire nga une, andaj dhe kam lutje, nese ke kohe te hedhesh nje sy rubrikes, Elsass ngase dhe aty duhet amblema dhe flamuri te futen ne nje katrore. Te pershendes dhe kalo mire. Danke. Njësi federative Nuk di pse po i shtyn fshatrat e qytetet në kategorinë njësi federative. e ke keqkuptuar më duket pak termin federatë. Maqedonia nuk është federatë, jugosllavia ishte federatë, Gjermania është gjithashtu, Shqipëria jo. Si do që të jetë qytetet nuk i takojnë njësisë të federatës, vetëm Bungeslandet në Gjermani janë pjesë e federatës ose Republikat në Jugosllavi. Ashtu i ishin deri më tani më duket se mirë ishin. Më duket se mirë është nëse figuron menjëherë mabas shtetit kategoria e qytetit apo fshatit të po atij shteti. Je duke punuar shumë dhe mirë, por këtu e ke gabim. tung --bet_0 20 Shkurt 2007 11:34 (UTC) Në ndërkohë e ke bë administrative, as kjo nuk më duket në rregull. e gjej mirë ashtu si ishte. --bet_0 20 Shkurt 2007 11:36 (UTC) : Gabim e kam bere ate, e kam paralizu fjalen :D :D :D (Puntori 20 Shkurt 2007 11:36 (UTC)) :Sa i perket njesive administrative ajo eshte me mire sepse po shperndahen shume nen kategori mbrenda nje kategorie e keshtu permblidhen per te lehtesu permbajtjen duke hapur kategorine njesi administrative atehere identifikon leht cfar te nevojitet. (Puntori 20 Shkurt 2007 11:39 (UTC)) ::Nuk ka nevojë, dhe për kategorinë njësi administrative nuk është e saktë. qyteti është vendbanim e jo njësi administative, nëse dëshiron mundesh ti shtish fshatrat dhe qytetet në një kategori të përbaashkë si psh Vendbanim në ... por kjo nuk të bjen shumë vend. tash e kontrollova te gjermanët e kishin bo kështu ngjashëm. edhe pse une ashtu si ishte mu duk në rregull. bundeslandi është njësi admintrtative, por kjo nuk të bie shumë se është vetëm një kategori te gjermania. tung —bet_0 20 Shkurt 2007 11:46 (UTC) ::: Ok, vetem tash mos me detyro. se kam ca pune tjera do i kthej me vone :D :D :D. Poenta ka qene te e bej sikur Ndarja administrative (e kishim baze tek Shqiperia) dhe une kam gabue kam shkrujtur Njesi administrative dhe kam vazhduar. Me von i kthej si ishin me pare. (Puntori 20 Shkurt 2007 11:49 (UTC)) ::::Te Shqiperia nuk eshte e dhe aq gabim se atje ka më shumë ndarje se kudo tjetër. i shoh edhe unë kur të kem koh. kërkush nuk e detyrok këtu kërkënd. ;) tung --bet_0 20 Shkurt 2007 12:01 (UTC) Mos me keqkupto per ate fjalen detyro e kisha vetm hajgare. (Puntori 20 Shkurt 2007 12:41 (UTC)) te shlyhet nji rubrik Tung Tung Puntor, Siç duket Nieder Sachsen nuk ka në gjermani pra është e shkruar gabim, gjë që kam lutje nëse ke mundësinë që të bësh shlyerjen e kësaj rubrike, unë sdi si duhet që të e bëj! Si dhe flm për njoftimin rreth kategorizimit. Të përshëndes dhe flm. (Drita 21 Shkurt 2007 14:14 (UTC))